


Long Day Over (Long Night Ahead)

by CarysPendragon



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarysPendragon/pseuds/CarysPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a gruelling day of work, the night brings certain desires to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day Over (Long Night Ahead)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first entry for Summer Pornathon 2014! The challenge was Sexpistolary, where we had to go to the website Texts From Last Night, pick one, and run with it for a story.
> 
> Mine went something like "thinking disrespectful things about someone I respect"

Merlin hummed as he placed Arthur’s armor to the side, starting to ready himself for bed.

It had been a long day. Firstly he’d had to force himself from the warm comfort of his bed, and then it was off to the kitchens to fetch Arthur’s breakfast. The man was a boar, as he usually was in the morning, but the prince had gotten better as he was readied for training. 

Gods, training. Merlin had been dragged into it yet again. He didn’t mind the occasional fetching of swords or targets, but being used for sparring? He should have known Percival’s sweet demeanor hid a strong sword arm. Though, really, Merlin was more distracted by the other man’s physique rather than his potential strength.

But Percival wasn’t Arthur. He wasn’t a dollophead that thought Merlin was a lazy sod but actually trusted him behind closed doors. He wasn’t a prat who would push him into the mud only to pick him up and dust him off with a smile. And he wasn’t the prince who would lay down his life for his men or his kingdom.

Merlin sighed, slipping out of his clothes and into his long nightshirt. It was much too hot to wear his usual sleep pants, and the thin cotton felt good against his skin. He washed up quickly in his small basin, wetting his face and drying himself of any sweat that had gathered throughout the day. Merlin was just about to slide into bed when he heard a knock at his chamber door.

That was strange. Gaius would be in the lower town until the next morning and Merlin couldn’t think of anyone who would come knocking at this hour, especially at his little door instead of the main one that led first into Gaius’ own chambers. His brow furrowed as he straightened up again, padding over to the door and pulling it open with a look of almost hesitant curiosity.

Merlin had half expected Gwaine to be standing there with a jug of ale, wanting a drinking partner. He hadn’t expected Prince Arthur. But there he was, hair ruffled and dressed roughly in the same shirt he’d been wearing that day and his sleep pants. Almost like he’d settled into bed before shooting out of it straight after.

“Arthur?” Merlin said, unable to hide his surprise. “What are you doing down here? Are you even wearing boots?”

“Merlin.” Arthur said quickly, interrupting him as he dragged a hand through blonde hair. Ah, that explains the ruffling. “I just wanted you to know that I…I respect you, and…Look, can I come in?” He asked, looking harried. 

Merlin raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded, opening his door wider and stepping aside. Arthur looked grateful as he shut the door behind him, but at the same time he had a strange twitchiness about him.

“Arthur, I was just going to bed, couldn’t this wait until –“

Merlin had been interrupted again, but this time it was not by Arthur’s words. It was by his lips. 

The kiss was over as quickly as it had started, Arthur having stepped back with a strange look on his face, his hand coming up to touch lightly at his lips. “I’m sorry.” The prince murmured, as if the kiss had stolen his breath. “I had to know.”

“Know what?” Merlin whispered, still half in shock of what had just occurred.

“If this is what made me think disrespectful thoughts about someone I respect.”

“You said you respected me.” Merlin said, flashing back to Arthur’s first words at the door.

“Yes.”

“So, you’ve been thinking about…me?”

Arthur’s cheeks flushed pink. “It would seem so.”

Merlin only nodded, face blank as he gestured towards the bed. Arthur sank down onto it with an apprehensive expression; unable to judge what Merlin was thinking. Luckily for him, Merlin had already decided what was going to happen. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, Merlin straddled Arthur’s lap, fiddling with the ties of his trousers as he pushed his nightshirt up, exposing both of their cocks to the warm summer’s air. Arthur hardly had time to gasp before Merlin’s slender fingers encased them, stroking them together.

“I’ve been waiting for you, you know.” Merlin found himself saying, voice thick with lust and unbridled affection.

“Good to know.” Arthur gritted out, groaning as he was coaxed to full hardness. “How about we make up for lost time then?”

The night had only just begun.


End file.
